


sustenance

by seakicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: "Specialty: Discerning the scent of girls" thank you enstars, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, But just a little, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Lust Potion/Spell, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise, Scent Kink, Sexual Coercion, Succubi & Incubi, but spicier, incubus!kaoru hakaze, maybe mind break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: When a flirtatious and starving incubus pleads with you to provide him with just a little bit of sustenance just this once, what other choice do you have than to consent?
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	sustenance

**Author's Note:**

> enstars shoulda never made it canon that kaoru has a good sense of smell and can pick out girls by their scent cuz im having a field day with this...... i have many ideas for scent kink kaoru hakaze fanfics but also i just thought about incubus kaoru because i am a slut so i combined both ideas into one fic 
> 
> dubcon since kaoru convinces you to have sex with him and places a spell on you that submits you further to him. i didnt tag this as full on non-con because you do agree to have sex with him partially on your own accord to help him and he places the spell on you afterwards, but still be warned nonetheless ok!! if anyone thinks this should be tagged with ao3's noncon tag pls comment and ill change it. 
> 
> enjoy!

Really, nobody could blame you for sleeping with your window wide open in the dead of summer when the temperatures reach upwards of one-hundred degrees even when there’s no sun in the sky. 

Truly, nobody could blame you for sleeping so scantily clad in an attempt to ward off some of the heat, as there was no feeling more unpleasant than that of your clothes, damp with your own sweat, clinging to your skin as you attempted to fall asleep despite the terrible late-night summer heat. 

You weren’t to blame for leaving your window wide open in an attempt to encourage what little summer breeze there was to blow into your room to provide you with some relief, nor were you at fault for going to bed only in a thin white chemise, but you couldn’t help but wish you had at least closed your window before you fell asleep. 

It’s late, impossibly late, surely past midnight, when you’re awoken from your sleep by the sound of the curtains on your window flapping wildly with a gust of wind, and you would have thought nothing of it if you didn’t hear a voice just a moment after. 

“I’m sorry, did that wake you up?”

You gasp and your eyes go wide, and part of you is begging you to not look over in fear of what you might see and another part of you is begging you to look to see what you’re up against. You aren’t particularly gifted in strength, athletics, or agility, but surely there must be some things even you could put up a fight against. 

The voice chuckles, and the sound is impossibly smooth and even a little sultry, but it does little to calm your nerves. 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you,” the voice whispers, though you have absolutely zero reason to believe it. What’s stopping it from hurting you, killing you, or kidnapping you right from your bed? “Now, can you do me a favor and look at me?”

Your heart beats so fast in your chest you can hear your blood pumping in your ears as you turn to face your window, and you nearly scream when you see a man sitting there. It’s dark in your room; the only illumination comes from the full moon that spills into your room through your open window, and the light silhouettes the man from your view. In fact, you only know it’s a man because the voice is far from feminine. 

You can’t say anything, what even is there to say? You’re shaking with fear, fully expecting him to sink a weapon into you at any moment, leaving you to bleed to death on your own bed in your own room in your own house. 

Though you can’t see it, the man takes a deep breath in through his nose and frowns. 

“Why are you scared, my sweet? I won’t hurt you, I promise that,” he says again, and his voice is smooth and gentle enough to suggest that he may just be telling the truth. “Please, _please_ don’t scream, okay?” 

You can’t scream, as much as you want to scream for help, not a single squeak of noise comes out when you open your mouth, your body petrified from head to toe with fear. Who is he, _what_ is he, and how did he get up to your window when you live about twenty feet off the ground? 

“Don’t be so scared,” he repeats. “I don’t like the scent pretty girls give off when they’re scared.” 

Your throat is dry and tight as you try to take deep breaths, and your voice is embarrassingly shaky and no louder than a whisper when you finally muster up some words. 

“Who are you?” you ask, though you don’t know if you want the answer. 

“Well, my name is Kaoru, but if you’re asking _what_ I am…” the man, who you’ve come to learn is named Kaoru, pauses. “I’m an incubus. A demon. Whatever the church is telling you we are these days.” 

“An incubus?” you echo. He nods and simply crosses one leg over the other as he continues to eye you from his seat on your windowsill, moonlight draped over his shoulders and obscuring any notable features from your view. 

He laughs lightly, amused by your incredulous reaction. “You know, the demons that get their energy from having sex with sleeping girls. Well, most of us do it with sleeping girls, but I, for one, prefer for my dinner to be awake.”

“What?” you ask, and it’s truly all you can muster. You immediately feel stupid; what kind of response is _“what?”_

Kaoru slides himself off of your windowsill, and you gasp when you take notice of his wings. Large and darker than black, they completely obscure the view out your window from your eyes, and you’re quickly overcome by shivers once more as you realize that he’s for real. You certainly would have preferred a human invader over an incubus invader. 

He frowns. “C’mon, you’re still scared? You smell scared again. I won’t hurt you; there’s _nothing_ I hate more than hurting pretty girls. I’m gentle, I promise.” 

“What do you want?” you ask. Money? Shelter? Some dinner?

“That’s a silly question, isn’t it?” Kaoru says with an amused laugh. “What else do incubi want? I want _you._ I haven’t eaten in _days_ , and when I flew over your roof, your sweet scent hit me so hard I just about fell out of the sky, beautiful.” 

You say nothing, only looking at his form. 

“Oh right, I forgot, human eyes aren’t very good in the dark, are they? I can see you just fine, but you can’t see me, yeah?” Kaoru snaps his fingers and, instantly, the three oil lamps you have in various parts of your room are lit, illuminating your room with more light than the moonlight could provide. 

You eye your intruder carefully, not to size him up (you had established long ago that there was no way you could overpower him), but simply to see who he is. His hair is dusty blonde and long, curling around his shoulders, and two long, black horns protrude through the locks on either side of his head. His eyes are molten gold and impossibly sultry as he glances over your body as well, and he’s wearing a confident grin around two sharp fangs peeking from between his lips. Fairly tall, probably a little over average height for the men in your community, and with a lean but toned build that’s awfully fitting for a demon of sex and lechery. The church has warned you about such creatures countless times; male beasts who rob the essence from women while they sleep as an energy source. He’s not wearing any sort of shirt, dressed only in a pair of tight black pants and black shoes. Not that you’re one to evaluate a demon’s fashion choices, of course. 

“What’s the matter?” Kaoru hums. “Interested now that you’ve gotten a look at me?” You shake your head, instinctively moving yourself into a more defensive pose by hugging your arms around your waist. 

“Hey, now don’t do that,” he says, pouting. “There’s no need to be shy. Your body’s really nice, you know? You’re going to make a _delicious_ dinner.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to feed you,” you mutter, and you had meant for it to sound more commanding and harsh, but it’s nothing more than a mere whimper. 

He laughs. “See, that’s the thing about incubi. We don’t _need_ the permission of cute girls to let us feed off of them. Well, the incubi who don’t care too much for being gentlemen don’t, anyways.” 

“But you’re different?” 

“Bingo,” he says with a click of his tongue. “What’s the point of having a good meal if she isn’t enjoying herself too? I really do prefer it when girls give themselves to me willingly. I won’t just take my dinner from girls, whether they’re awake or asleep.” 

He steps closer to you. “I could just pin you down and steal your essence right now, but I would never do that to such a pretty girl like you. I want you to want it as much as I want it.” 

“Why would I want it?” you ask. 

His eyes, the color of honey, narrow as he glances over your body again. “Because,” he says, sitting himself on the edge of your bed. “I can make you feel really, really, _really_ good. Better than any human guy could, of course.” 

“I could never,” you shoot back. “I’m a virgin, and I’m unmarried.” 

“Oh, right,” Kaoru says, playfully rolling his eyes. “Humans and their obsession with purity. Isn’t that _boring?_ Living a life without experiencing all the pleasure you want, just because some guy in a white robe tells you it’s wrong?”

You don’t say anything for a moment, and Kaoru just keeps talking. You pull your legs closer into your chest when he reaches out to grab your thigh, and he looks at you, amused by your resistance. Human girls always react so differently to his presence, it’s so _interesting_. 

“You have to help me, beautiful,” he says. “I’m so hungry, sweetheart. I haven’t eaten in days, and how could I resist something that smells as sweet as you? You smell _delicious.”_

“Why would I help you? There’s nothing in it for me, and it’s a _sin,_ ” you reply, glaring at him. 

“You’re confident all of a sudden; you were so scared earlier I thought you would pass out,” Kaoru notes. “But I already told you, there _is_ something in it for you. I could make you feel _so_ good. I’m really good at showing human girls a good time, you know. I’ll make dinner fun for me and for you.” He continues. “I’m really weak, and I’m hungry. Incubi aren’t that different from humans, you know? If we don’t eat, we’ll die, and I would really hate to die. Wasn’t exactly on my schedule for today, you know?”

“And letting a demon have his way with me wasn’t on _my_ schedule.” 

“You still won’t give in?” Kaoru asks, licking his lips. You watch the action intently, and you’re ashamed to admit that it was arousing in a way. “Defiant girls are a lot of fun too, you know. It just takes one kiss or one squeeze and they’re putty in your hands. They’re so cute when they come, begging for more and more despite how cold they were at first… I can’t get enough of it. I don’t know if I like willing girls or defiant girls more.” 

He leans closer to you, and when he puts a hand over his chest, you take note of his sharp nails. Long and pointy and black to match his wings and his horns, you shiver at the thought of them piercing your flesh. Kaoru absolutely has the capacity to really, really hurt you, between his sharp fangs, pointed nails, and inhuman strength, and you’re thankful he hasn’t yet. You had expected that, being a demon, he would have no problem hurting a human, so perhaps he really was being candid when he said that he wouldn’t even dream of hurting you. 

“C’mon, you wouldn’t let me starve, right? I’m so hungry, and you smell so, _so_ good,” Kaoru presses, and you have to admit, you _do_ feel somewhat bad for him— wait, what are you even thinking?!

“Every girl smells different, some better than others, but trust me when I say that you smell _delicious,_ and not just because you’re my first meal in days. You smell so sweet,” he says, and you know it’s meant to be a compliment, but it doesn’t exactly flatter you. 

“I don’t even have to put it in, I promise,” he says, clasping his hands together and looking back at you. “You just have to let me play with you for a little bit. You’re still a virgin no matter what you do as long as you don’t actually do _it_ , right? I don’t know how the church works.” 

You don’t really know the specifics, either. Not like the church places much emphasis on the different kinds of sex or female pleasure. But if he promises not to actually have intercourse with you, it should be okay, right? You can’t just let this man— _demon,_ starve. 

You’re still hesitant; Kaoru can smell it on you. A hesitant smell isn’t as jarring and intense as a scared smell, but it certainly isn’t as intoxicating as an excited smell. He smiles reassuringly at you, and you can see the pointed tips of his fangs against his other teeth. 

“Please? I’m so hungry. Honestly, I don’t even think I have the energy to fly away, so I’d be stuck here until I had something to eat.” 

You sigh. “I get it, I get it. As long as you don’t, you know…” you pause, embarrassed. “Put it in, it’s alright, I think.” 

He breathes a sharp sigh of relief and beams a smile at you. “You’re a lifesaver, beautiful! I promise I’ll make it feel really, really good for you as thanks, okay?”

You carefully move your arms away from your body so they hang at your sides on the bed, showing that you aren’t trying to guard yourself anymore. Kaoru smiles approvingly, and licks his lips when he notices your scent changes to something far lighter and more mellow. You’ve calmed down; you’re no longer on guard, and your scent conveys that just as much as your words do. 

“I’ll make you feel so good,” he repeats, voice dropping low. “It’ll be more than worth it for both of us.” Kaoru gestures you to come to him with a curl of his finger, and it’s then when you see his pointed claws where rounded, regular fingernails should be once more. “Come here, sweetheart, come sit in my lap.”

And, for reasons entirely unbeknownst to you, you’re obeying him. Though you have absolutely zero reason to obey his wishes, and though you know you’re absolutely putting yourself in more danger than you may realize, you obey him nonetheless, settling yourself into his lap and looping your arms carefully around his shoulders. 

“That’s a good girl,” Kaoru praises, leaning in close to kiss along your cheeks and your chin. “I really owe you for this, sweetheart.” 

You’re not exactly sure what incubus feeding entails, as the church had never told you anything past that incubi are creatures of Hell and, therefore, anything involving them is sinful and immoral, but you’re sure Kaoru is about to show you what it’s all about. He’s almost treating you far too gently and far too sweetly for his behavior to be considered befitting of a demon, but you’re not one to complain. 

His lips are cold but his kisses are impossibly sweet as he presses them along your cheeks before planting his lips square over yours. Perhaps instinctively, you sigh into the kiss, and Kaoru hums out an approving chuckle at your response. You’re getting into it now; your scent alone says that much— girls smell _much_ sweeter when they’re getting into it. It’s the smell of pure arousal.

He kisses you gently, but it’s just deep enough to convey the absolute hunger he feels. He’s a demon starved and you’re a sweet little human girl generous enough to offer your body for him to taste. Kaoru’s hands waste no time in settling on your hips, over the thin, flimsy fabric of your chemise, and he chuckles when you let out a surprised squeak against his lips. 

“What, were you not expecting me to touch you?” he asks teasingly. “How else am I supposed to get you loosened up for me? I want you to feel good too, remember, beautiful?”

You shiver as he begins to gently massage into your hips, humming with delight against your lips. It’s far from enough to satiate his hunger, but he’s drawing tiny, tiny amounts of your life force out through your lips with each deep kiss. Your hold around his shoulders tightens, drawing him closer to you, and you’re only slightly shocked to realize you’re leaning closer into him and kissing him even deeper. 

Kaoru’s hands dip up under your nightie, and you shiver, both because his bare hands are on your bare thighs and because his hands are _cold_. You should have expected as much from a creature who’s far from human. While you continue to kiss him, Kaoru’s drinking in your scent and your life force so eagerly his head is spinning, and you let out a quiet sound when he grinds his hips slowly against yours. 

This is by _far_ the most intimate you’ve ever been with anyone, and it’s with someone who isn’t even human, no less. Here you are, committing the great sin of premarital sex with a creature who indulges in nothing but sin. One of Kaoru’s hands snakes between your legs, and you can’t help but let out a moan when he cups your clothed pussy in his palm. There’s only a thin, flimsy pair of panties separating his hand from your sex, and that realization alone has your heart rate picking up. Kaoru can smell that you’re getting more and more excited with each kiss and each movement of his hands, and he groans against your mouth as he gets drunk on the smell of your body’s arousal. 

“You’re already getting wet for me,” he groans. “I love it.” His words are embarrassing, both because they’re lewd and because you hadn’t realized you were actually getting _aroused_ because of Kaoru, an incubus of all things. Kaoru brings his hand back out from between your legs in order to grind himself against you, and for whatever reason, you find yourself missing the pressure of his palm against you. 

“You’re so cute,” Kaoru whispers, pulling back from your lips, and he smirks with delight when you gaze at him with lidded eyes and parted lips. You’re just so _needy_ for him, and he finds your submission impossibly cute given your prior defiance. 

“I told you cute defiant girls like you are always so much fun,” he chuckles. “You’re so good, submitting to me so eagerly.” 

Kaoru grabs at the hem of your chemise, and you find yourself lifting your arms over your head without him having to even ask. He removes it with absolutely no resistance from you, and you’re left in only a pair of thin cotton panties. 

“You’re so pretty,” Kaoru praises, settling his hands on your waist and nuzzling into your neck. “I knew you would be good when I smelled you from outside.”

Kaoru kisses down your neck to your chest, and you whimper when he presses an open-mouthed kiss to one of your nipples. “Do you like that?” he asks huskily, grinning devilishly at your cute reactions. You only offer him a quick nod, too ashamed with how _aroused_ you are because of him, but he chuckles nonetheless. 

"You can be honest, it’s okay,” Kaoru coaxes before closing his mouth around one of your nipples and giving it a firm suck. You whine and bury your fingers in his hair, taking care to avoid his horns. You don’t know what would happen if you were to touch them, and you’re not entirely sure you want to find out. 

Kaoru brings his free hand up to squeeze at your other breast, and you let out a quiet pant of his name when he pinches at your nipple with the blunt edge of his sharp fingernails. Kaoru drags his teeth along your other nipple. You grind your hips down against Kaoru’s, earning an approving grunt from him, and you moan with every motion of your hips along his growing bulge.

You still don’t exactly want him inside of you, but it’s nice to entertain the thought. Just thinking about it isn’t a sin, is it?

“Changed your mind about letting me have sex with you?” Kaoru hums, groaning when you grind your clothed pussy against him. You shake your head, and Kaoru only chuckles and goes back to sucking on your nipple. He’s really, really into your breasts, if the way he continues to spoil your nipples is any indication of that. 

Your body’s impossibly hot, and not because of the oppressively hot summer air this time. You’re beyond aroused as you grind yourself against this demon’s lap, and you would feel absolutely ashamed of the sin you’re committing if you had the capacity to. 

Not that he would tell you now, because what’s the point in that, but Kaoru had placed something akin to a spell on you to make you more submissive and willing for him. You didn’t think that a demon would be so sweet as to let you control the situation with your own consent, did you? All it took was one kiss for him to place the spell on you and here you are, like putty in his hands, just as he said you’d be. 

He only did it because he figured you would offer more resistance than other girls he’s come across, and while he typically isn’t one to coerce girls into having sex with him because he truly does prefer that girls are entirely willing for him, he couldn’t take his chances this time. When Kaoru had told you he was starving, he _meant_ it— he hadn’t told you, but he was practically on the precipice of death, so the lust spell was a last-resort safeguard against you turning him down and letting him starve. 

Kaoru’s a kind, gentle demon who truly does care about the pleasure of the woman he’s with, but he’s still a demon nonetheless, and what kind of demon doesn’t use manipulation or dirty tricks to get his way?

“You’re so eager now,” Kaoru teases, grinning against your skin as his fingers flick at your other nipple. “I wonder why that is? Maybe you’ve been waiting for someone to help you get all your pent-up sexual frustration out?” He has absolutely no intention of mentioning his little spell, of course.

You only moan in response when he sucks hard on your nipple, writhing on his hips and grinding your now-soaked panties down onto the sizable bulge in his pants. Your smell has gone so sickly sweet he’s almost drunk on it— it’s the smell of a cute, _aroused_ girl submitting herself fully to him. The scent alone is enough to make him use his trademark lust spell, because, _God,_ does your body smell good like this.

“Now then,” Kaoru says, pulling himself away from your nipples. “Can you sit on my face for me? I want to eat your pretty pussy.” Kaoru figures he’s spent a long enough time working you up, and the spell certainly helped, so he knows you’re more than willing and able to give him all the life force he needs. 

You find yourself immediately missing the contact on your nipples, and you bring your hands up to knead your breasts yourself, and Kaoru watches with a filthy grin. That shy and sweetly defiant girl from before has been replaced by the girl before him, and it’s all thanks to his spell. He made the right choice putting it on you, because, truly, seeing cute, standoffish, defiant girls like you submit yourself to him just really gets him going. 

You nod your head obediently, and Kaoru moves and poses you so he’s on his back against your bed. Perhaps against all your better judgement (not that you have much of that at present to begin with), you slide your soaked panties off your legs before moving to straddle his face as he asked, and Kaoru hums approvingly. 

“You smell so good,” he says with a breathy groan, drinking in the scent of your exposed pussy. His hands find purchase on your thighs, and you put your weight into your knees against the bed, steadying yourself carefully on top of Kaoru’s face. You wince when he just barely digs his sharp nails into your thighs, a painful reminder of the fact that he isn’t human in the slightest, and Kaoru only chuckles before taking a long lick over your pussy. 

Kaoru lets out a groan that’s equal parts arousal and equal parts relief as your life essence immediately begins to fill his veins. You’re _far_ more delicious than he expected, and your combined scent and taste have him so drunk with arousal he’s throbbing in his pants. He’s licking so hungrily at your sopping pussy it has you moaning and crying out with each swipe of his tongue, draining your life essence from you with each careful lick. He won’t drain enough to kill you, as he truly does hate hurting pretty girls, but it’ll certainly be enough to knock a few years off of your overall life span. 

Kaoru’s nails dig into the tops of your thighs as he keeps you pressed against his face, lapping at your dripping cunt with all the calculation and skill of a demon who does this several times a week with countless different women. You have a good view down his body from this angle, with your front facing away from the headboard, and you watch as he removes one hand from your thigh to palm at his bulge. He just looks so _hard_ and so _desperate_ for his own release, and for reasons entirely unbeknownst to you, you find yourself leaning forward so your mouth hovers over his bulge. 

Taking note of your change in position, he chuckles approvingly and moves his hand away from his cock so you can dive in and undo his pants. Kaoru’s hand settles back between your legs, rubbing lazily at your clit as he continues to lick and kiss at your entrance. His cock springs out from his pants eagerly, and you gasp at the sheer _size_ of it. Not that you have anything to compare it to, as you’ve never even seen a human male’s cock, but you’re sure that all cocks aren’t _this_ big. Well, it’s only fitting that a demon who’s known only for having sex would have such an impressive cock. 

Your mouth is practically watering as you take the tip past your lips, and Kaoru lets out a deep grunt against your pussy at the feeling of your wet tongue lapping at the sensitive head of his cock. You’ve never done anything _close_ to this before; you hadn’t even kissed anyone prior to today, but somehow, you find yourself knowing exactly what to do to elicit groans and grunts of pure pleasure from the demon beneath you. 

Which, of course, is a side effect of Kaoru’s spell— he had specially crafted it to take into account cute, clumsy little virgin girls who don’t know the first thing about pleasing a man thanks to the sexual suppression of the church. He had tailored it to imbue the girl he uses it on with all the knowledge of how to properly please a man, with Kaoru’s own tastes in mind. You continue to pay special attention to the head, just as Kaoru likes, if the way he lets out groan after noisy groan against your wet pussy. 

“Oh, God, you’re so good at this,” Kaoru groans with a breathless chuckle. Even if his spell is the only reason you’re so good at sucking him off, it doesn’t matter, because _damn,_ does it feel good. To reward you for your loving devotion and submission to him, Kaoru traces his tongue along your clit, grinning when your hips grind down against his lips. You’re so _desperate;_ he can’t get enough of it. You take more of Kaoru’s cock into your mouth with all the practiced expertise of a prostitute despite your virginhood, and Kaoru takes a moment to relish in the feeling of a virgin girl sucking him off like a horny, depraved slut, and he nearly comes right then and there into your mouth. 

“Come on, come for me, baby,” Kaoru groans against your pussy before he digs the pad of his thumb into your clit, making you cry out around his cock. His tongue continues to lap at your pussy, draining more and more life force from you with each passing second, and you shiver and grind your hips down onto his face desperately. 

You can’t pull your mouth away from his cock in time to warn him, but Kaoru could smell the absolute desperation to come on you, so he already knew before you even knew it yourself. You come with a whine around his cock, hips shaking in his grip as you give him more amounts of life force than he thought possible. Human girls always give the most life force when they orgasm, so Kaoru keeps riding you through it with gentle circles traced into your clit and slow licks against your twitching entrance. 

Just a moment later, thanks both in part to your tongue swirling around his cock and just the overwhelming scent of your lust, Kaoru’s coming into your mouth, hot cum spurting out in thick ropes into your mouth. True to his tastes, you keep your lips closed around his cock, drinking in every drop of his cum like a good, obedient little lover as his cock twitches against your tongue. 

Once the two of you have properly finished, you shift your body off of Kaoru, who runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. “That was _delicious,_ ” he compliments, sending a wink your way. “The best meal I’ve had in ages, really.” He’s satisfied— one orgasm from you is enough to keep him full for a day or two until he can find another human girl, even without actually penetrating you, but he eyes you curiously when you roll onto your back and spread your legs wide. 

“Please,” you whimper helplessly, moving one hand to shove two fingers inside of your pussy. “Please, Kaoru, please have sex with me.”

Oops. Maybe he cast the spell a little stronger than he had meant to. 

Amused, Kaoru chuckles. Here you are, a girl so previously defiant, begging for his cock like it’s the one thing you need more than anything else in life. Kaoru only watches as you finger yourself; you’re just so desperate to be filled as you thrust your fingers in and out of your aching pussy, but much to your dismay, Kaoru doesn’t even move your way. 

“How cute,” he praises simply. “But I _really_ must be going. Gotta meet up with my buddy Rei for some fun. I came for a quick dinner, and now that I’ve gotten that, I gotta head out, baby.”

“No!” you squeal, throwing your head back as you grind your hips down onto your own fingers. “No, Kaoru, stay. Please. Please stay, please fuck me, please—”

He cuts you off with a sweet kiss to your lips, chuckling at the smell of sheer _desperation_ emanating from your body. The kiss was meant more to break his spell on you than to be a display of affection, but he finds himself immediately wanting to kiss you again nonetheless. 

“Next time, I’ll have sex with you properly,” Kaoru whispers. “I promise that I’ll visit you again. Now that I’ve found a new favorite restaurant, how could I not visit again?”

Before you can even plead with him again to fuck you, he’s gone with one powerful flap of his wings, leaving you to your own desperation. You instead decide to pray rather than tend to your desire with your own hands, because if Kaoru isn’t the one getting you off then you fail to see the use _in_ getting off.

You decide to pray, not for forgiveness for your sin, but in hopes of receiving another visit from Kaoru on another hot, restless night. 

**Author's Note:**

> admittedly i dont have any intention of making a chapter 2/follow up fic to this, i just wanted to write slutty brainwashed reader asking for kaoru to fuck her and kaoru going "hmmmmm... next time baby x" lol. sorry yall.... cockblocked by none other than miss seakicker herself? 
> 
> but who knows? i could revisit this someday if theres enough demand because incubus kaoru is just. A really good concept. i also like the idea of demon/succubi/incubi/etc saying like "oh god" and "oh jesus" lmao. does it count as taking the lord's name in vain if you're a creature from hell
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed, and dont forget to add me on discord: forsake not thy faith#9182 <3
> 
> also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com <3 askbox is always open!


End file.
